


枉费之爱 Love-In-Idleness

by bestvest



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 超自然生物au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 替我把少女们称作“枉费之爱”的花拿来，一旦将那紫色小花的汁液滴在睡眠者的眼皮上，当他们醒来时，便会疯狂的爱上所看见的第一件东西。——《仲夏夜之梦》第二幕，第一场





	枉费之爱 Love-In-Idleness

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢来自雨酱的梗，我大概稍微自由发挥了一下  
> 是超自然火影世界的设定，所有人都是超自然生物。  
> 一个有点仲夏夜之梦感的古怪故事

Act I. Scene I.

 

夏日的木叶景色很好，苍翠、青绿，鲜活得能让一个喜好孤独的人感到不适。卡卡西沿着树荫，在村子里人烟稀少的街道逡巡。太阳虽然猛烈，但是树荫下却潮湿而清凉，阳光从树枝之间显露出来，落成地上的黄金。卡卡西隐约记得自己有一个目的地，但此时此刻却不太想得起来。于是他沿着木叶街道的阴影行走，寻找记忆里那些模糊的细节。一些地方他十分熟悉：火影岩、第十三训练场、慰灵碑。他熟悉慰灵碑就如同熟悉自己左眼的伤疤：它的形状、沟壑和疼痛。石头在阳光下烤得发烫，卡卡西伸出手指去碰，却摸到了更为冰凉的东西。他在树荫下行走时也去触碰街道两旁木质的围墙，爬山虎、木头上的裂痕，顽固地从潮湿的缝隙间钻出来的紫色小花。卡卡西顺手将那花朵摘下，缠在手里，花蕊在他的手指上闻起来有些刺鼻，泥土陷进了他的指甲里。

 

他意识到自己在往他本想避开的地方走去：越过这个拐角，经过一栋拥有可爱鹅黄色屋顶的小别墅，就能找到最受七班青睐的冷饮店。在七班的下忍时代，卡卡西没少照顾过那里的生意。冷饮店的老板是个干瘦的女巫，总是穿着一身洗得泛白的花布裙子，身上散发着皂角水和药草的味道，她有一张干瘪的脸和长长的、过于显眼的鼻子，那种提及“女巫”时脑子里会出现的鹰钩鼻。但她所有的魔力都倾注于在夏日为木叶形形色色的居民们提供心仪的冷饮。巫师和萨满们、变形者们、吸血鬼们、弗兰克斯坦们、塞壬、宁芙和各种各样的恶魔们，所有人的口味都不相同，但每个人都能在这家冷饮店找到自己的归宿。小樱能为限量的驻颜鼠尾草特制冰沙杀人，佐助则会捧着一碗猫薄荷冰淇淋心满意足地晒一下午太阳，而鸣人——

 

卡卡西几乎被落在鸣人发间的阳光夺去呼吸。他古旧的心脏砰砰作响，同时出于兴奋与恐惧。有那么一瞬间他已经准备好看着鸣人在阳光下灼烧，他的血肉融化，袒露出苍白的骨头和不再跳动的心脏。但鸣人完好无损地沐浴在阳光下，仿佛他生来应该如此。他坐在冷饮店门口前的长凳上，半个脑袋露在遮阳伞外面，用吸管从冰镇血袋里吸人造血。血浆在阳光下显出深红，在鸣人吮吸的间隙，透明的吸管上血液稀释开来。卡卡西盯着他的嘴唇，这才想起来，他从不知道鸣人从血袋里吸血的时候会不会伸出尖牙。那听起来不太实用：他见过鸣人的尖牙，那修长的、如珍珠一般洁白的武器，微妙而精巧，不似变形者们粗壮的猎齿，几乎带着几丝引诱的顽皮，但卡卡西知道它们跟任何利齿一样致命，刺穿皮肤时猎物将无所遁形。

 

但就如同木叶的所有居民一样，木叶的吸血鬼不需要狩猎——他们可以，但不需要。相较他们祖先高风险低回报的生活方式，人造血的发明让吸血鬼们的人生轻松了许多。但却让他们的尖牙少了许多用武之地：他们没有变形者有力的下颚，无法直接咬穿敌人的脖子。传统的吸血鬼狩猎是一门引诱的艺术：不在于击溃猎物，而在于让猎物主动臣服，他们的尖牙昭示的并非恐惧，而是吸引力，又或者说 _二者皆有_ 才是吸血鬼狩猎的精髓。在某种程度上，卡卡西大概是最能理解这门艺术的人之一。

 

鸣人，从另一个方面来说，似乎是与“引诱”无缘的生物。不细心观察的人，总会把鸣人和佐助的物种弄反。确实——鸣人看上去并不像是传统意义上的吸血鬼，他太过吵闹、太过直白、太过横冲直撞，时常表现得他仿佛还有一颗跳动的心可以碎似的。就连卡卡西时常也会忘记鸣人的本质，只有当鸣人刻意地避开阳光、进食、或是卡卡西无意间触碰到他冰冷的皮肤时，他才会想起来。这些举动和特质跟鸣人本人是如此 _不同_ ，仿佛是附在他身上的异常细胞，只在迫不得已的时候才会显露出来。

 

但此时的鸣人看上去像一只真正的吸血鬼。纵使他让自己的皮肤直接暴露在阳光下，从血袋里用吸管喝人造血。他穿着一身深色的宽松浴衣，袖子卷到了肩膀上，露出他健壮的上臂，他的小腿从浴衣交接处闪现。他歪着脑袋，脸上带着笑意冲卡卡西招手，蓝眼睛在阴影里闪动，保证着迷人的秘密。他张口说了什么，但一阵蝉鸣裹着热浪涌进卡卡西的耳朵，他没有听清。卡卡西不应该过去，可是他的身体却被蓝眼睛和热浪推着前进。他来到他面前，卡卡西几乎能看见他唇间的尖牙，白珍珠似的，人造血染得他的牙龈和牙缝间都是鲜艳的红色，让他的笑容血淋淋的，看上去有几分狰狞。

 

“你手里的花真好看，”鸣人抬起脸对他说，语气带着他固有的直率和迷人，他的蓝眼睛衬出了金色的睫毛。卡卡西看不透他——这件事本身就已经非常稀奇。他又吸了一口人造血，血袋外部的水珠浸湿了他的指尖和手腕，水渍顺着他的手肘滴落到他的浴衣上，“我希望它是给我的？”

 

卡卡西举起手中拿平淡无奇的紫色小花。他记得他把它握在手里纠缠，柔软的花瓣从花蕊上分离，断裂的部分显现出潮湿的深紫色。但此时它完好地出现在卡卡西手里，细弱的翠色花茎缠绕着卡卡西的手指，像只婴儿的手。鸣人从他手中接过那朵野花，仿佛比卡卡西更明白它为什么出现在这里。

 

“你今天看起来很不一样。”卡卡西对他说。

 

卡卡西为鸣人脸上的表情感到惊讶：他抿着嘴，尖牙从他的唇间露出了一小节，而他的眼神暗示他知道自己的笑容危险而动人，“谢谢，”他轻快地回答，“我本应对你报以同样的礼节。但是我从来没有见过你的脸，所以我无从判断。”

 

卡卡西耸了耸肩，“我的脸没什么特别的。”他平淡地说，隐约感到头痛。人们总是对他的脸感到好奇，他知道这无可避免，但他期待此时的鸣人能够说出一些令他不感到厌烦的东西。或者他本就抱有错误的期待，今天的鸣人跟他以往见到的不一样——但或许是卡卡西忘记去看秘密下面的秘密。或许隐藏自己的不是鸣人而是卡卡西，又或许鸣人一直是那个样子，只是卡卡西没有费心去看罢了。

 

 “我不该在这儿。”卡卡西最终宣布，虽然他知道言语并不能解开他的困境。鸣人又对他微笑起来，他把卡卡西带给他的紫色小花捧在手上。花瓣扇动翅膀，变成一只柔软的紫色蝴蝶。他们一起注视着新生的蝴蝶跌跌撞撞地飞向道路对面的灌木丛中，消失在树枝的阴影里。

 

“我不介意，”鸣人说。而卡卡西又在看他的尖牙。或许说吸血鬼的牙齿在当代没有用武之地是不准确的，吸血鬼的利齿从来不是为了撕碎血肉和骨头，它们是伪装的温存、危险的引诱、虚伪的承诺。卡卡西应该将视线移开，可是他依然盯着他看，盯着鸣人被染红的嘴唇和牙龈，思考他唇上的铁腥味是否也甜美一点。

 

就算他尝起来真的像死亡和血，卡卡西也并不在意。而这一点本身就非常说明问题。

 

Act II. Scene I.

 

“雪怪。”天藏在卡座的空位里坐下，鸣人为了替他腾出位置，往卡卡西身上挤了挤。卡卡西能听见他的呼吸——并不是说他需要呼吸，但鸣人很早就意识到，当他表现得跟周围人不同时，总会令人感到不安。卡卡西不确定自己是否喜欢他这个的习惯。

 

到了这个点钟，光顾老女巫的冷饮铺的只有忍者和夜行生物。老女巫从自己的柜台后面出来，在天藏面前摆了一杯冒着冷气的粉红色的物体，若是无心者大概能将它当做草莓冰淇淋。理论上说，弗兰克斯坦并不需要吃东西，他们的生命依靠电力维持，但就像鸣人跟拉面难舍难分的关系一样，不需要不代表他们 _不想要_ 。据天藏说，跟僵尸一样，脑浆是他们唯一能够尝到味道的东西。

 

“最新开发的人造脑浆，”老女巫冲天藏试了个眼色，“祝你们一切顺利。”

 

夏天一来，卡卡西班的成员总喜欢挤在店面最后端的卡座里开任务会议，老女巫会在他们临行前往他们的饮料里加惊喜福利，卡卡西猜测这大概就是为什么这个传统会被保留下来。小樱、佐助和佐井正坐在他对面。夜晚是女巫和变形者的时间，小樱正在摆弄老女巫放在桌面上当装饰的接骨木树枝，卡卡西能感觉到魔力从她的指尖流淌出来。佐助一动不动地坐在中间，在某些角度里他的虹膜反射着红光，像只在草丛中等待猎物的黑豹。第一次见到他这幅样子的人总会被他吓一跳。变形者总是很容易被月亮影响，今晚不是月圆之夜，但月相已经过了上弦月，正是魔力逐渐充沛的时候，而变形者在这个时候更容易暴露本性。

 

佐井、天藏和卡卡西，他们并不似其他生物般容易受到月亮也夜晚的影响。相较于夜晚，太阳对佐井的吸引力更强一些，但佐井不是普通的斯芬克斯，根的训练让他学会在夜晚活动——身为忍者，他们一生的训练都在于克制并超越自己的本能。但他们也十分明白，有些东西是他们的存在方式：就如同太阳吸引着佐井，雷电吸引着天藏，而硫磺吸引着卡卡西。

 

“雪怪。”小樱重复他们的任务对象，放下被她折成三段的接骨木，眼神意有所指地望向鸣人。天藏也越过卡卡西去看他，嘴里含着冷饮的勺子，看上去像只松鼠。卡卡西的肩膀贴着鸣人的衣服，比起一旁的天藏，鸣人感觉起来像是块冰冷的石头。

 

鸣人把血袋的吸管从嘴里拔出来，叹了口气。卡卡西若无其事地瞥他，眼神扫到了他洁白的牙齿。吸管直接将液体送到了他的喉咙里，他的牙齿上当然不会留下痕迹。

 

“行吧。”他说，对于一项还未开始的任务，他的态度实在过于自暴自弃，但卡卡西理解他的心情，“他喜欢什么样的？”

 

“她。”天藏纠正他，“金发。年轻人。看上去很好骗的那种。”

 

佐助嗤了一声，听起来像是一只豹子打了个喷嚏。

 

“多巧，”佐井慢吞吞地开口，仿佛他对当下的状况一无所知，“你甚至不用变身。”

 

他们的桌子震了一下，卡卡西十分确定鸣人暗地里踩了佐助一脚。老女巫从她的收银台后面直起身，警告地望向鸣人。鸣人冲她露出了无辜的微笑。

 

“我是个吸血鬼，”鸣人含着吸管小声抗议，“吸血鬼一点都不好骗。”

 

“我不觉得她会在意，”天藏愉快地将他的冰淇淋杯舔了个干净，“她是个雪怪。唯一愿意跟她睡觉的对象就是僵尸、吸血鬼和人造人。”

 

鸣人听到“睡觉”这个词的时候皱起了鼻子，冲天藏嫌弃地吐了个鬼脸，而卡卡西把手掌放在桌子下面，抓住了自己的裤子，“卡卡西老师也不怕冷。”他执拗地转向卡卡西，虽然卡卡西知道他只是在徒劳地挣扎，“你上次不是去营救过一个雪女吗？”

 

“我不怕冷，不代表我喜欢冷。”卡卡西眯起眼睛，漫不经心地搅拌自己的硫磺特制火山岩巧克力，假装自己刚刚没有一直在关注他的一举一动，“火山和硫磺？记得吗？”

 

鸣人撅起嘴，似乎有些受伤。卡卡西不确定自己应该安慰他，还是任他自己去东想西想。

 

在卡卡西班的任务中，鸣人并不经常担任诱饵或卧底的角色。他们有更加——显而易见的人选。但无论如何，身为忍者，他们所有人都至少有过相关的经验，毕竟就如这次的任务一样，并不是所有目标都适合卡卡西出马。这次的任务难度级别不高，但是因为涉及的人员来自五大国各地，任务地点也刚好在一个颇受欢迎的夏日祭，他们必须确保在获得情报的同时尽可能地不伤及无辜。

 

“那么，鸣人负责做饵，小樱和佐井去与当地的密探接头，大和和佐助负责搜查目标的老巢，我来支援鸣人。”卡卡西分析完情报，向他的队员分派任务。鸣人看起来想说些什么，但最终闭上了嘴。卡卡西不确定是什么困扰了他，但他下意识地伸出手，拍了拍他的膝盖。

 

“没事，”他安慰他，“有我呢。”

 

鸣人冲他眨了眨眼，接着点了点头，收敛地冲他笑了一下。等他们离开木叶，乘着夜色冲任务地点离去时，卡卡西还在想他那笑容中是否藏着一截如珍珠一般洁白的利齿。

 

 

Act I. Scene II.

 

烟花大会开始的时候，卡卡西顺着光亮在树林的开口找到一处悬崖。鸣人正坐在一节倒下的枯木上，烟火彩色的亮光勾勒出了他的背影。乐声从山崖下的城镇中传来，夏日祭随着烟火和人们的热情燃到了高峰。太鼓的节奏乘着夜风，如同森林的心跳一般回荡在夜幕里。卡卡西接近他，仿佛接近一座冰冷的神龛。

 

卡卡西在鸣人身边坐下时，对方没有说什么。有那么一会儿他们就一起并排坐在那节枯木上，俯瞰山下被灯火点亮的街道。人们的欢笑和高歌模糊地混成白噪音，若是卡卡西留心，他能听见黑暗的角落与紧闭的房门后的欢愉。夜晚是放纵的时间，而卡卡西的本质便是为潜入隐秘的梦境和欲望而生。但此时他不愿听到那些声音，于是他将注意力放在鸣人身上，听着他将一颗石榴掰成两半，发出清脆的断裂声。

 

卡卡西之前从未理解夜行生物们对这种水果的偏好，石榴没有什么特殊的魔力，虽然可以当做魔药的基体，但远有比它们更方便的选择。但此时卡卡西想起了那个古老的传说，关于引诱、地府和消失的春天，并感到了一阵莫名的撼动。当烟花升起的时候，一颗颗饱满的石榴果实如红宝石一般晶莹地闪烁，像是上百只来自地府的眼睛。

 

鸣人迎着他窥探的视线，将半颗果实举到嘴边，张开嘴用门牙将果粒从它们的巢穴中撬下来。果汁沾染在他的牙齿和嘴唇上，顺着他的下颚留下脖子。他又穿着那身浴衣，深色的、暗夜般的棉麻，简单的款式，让他在夏日祭中不会显得太突兀。但是那敞开的领口展示着他的锁骨，而卡卡西无法移开视线。

 

“你总爱盯着我的脖子看，”鸣人指出，他将石榴果实从嘴边拿开，用舌头舔了舔嘴唇上的果汁，他洁白的牙齿一闪而过，“你得小心点，否则人们可能会把你误认为我们中的吸血鬼。”

 

卡卡西移开了视线，试图将目光钉在山下的某个光点上。他知道自己不应该如此，可是他的心还是不受控制地轰轰作响，“或许那能给我一些优势。”他故作平静地回答。

 

鸣人嗤笑了一声， “人们对吸血鬼的奇怪幻想几乎跟对你们的一样多。” 他一边咀嚼，一边将石榴籽从口中吐出来，“雪乃小姐认为让我咬上一口能让她‘上天国’，鬼知道那是什么意思。”他伸出手臂，撸起袖子，向卡卡西展示上臂上的三道刚刚愈合的粉色伤疤，像是某种动物的抓痕，“显然，在我弄疼她了之后，她大失所望。”

 

卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，“他们会疼？”

 

鸣人放下袖子，冲他皱起眉头，“他们是雪怪，卡卡西老师，不是僵尸。”

 

“不，”卡卡西抓了抓脑袋，意识到了自己的失言，“我指的是，呃，你咬他们的时候。”

 

“噢，”鸣人挑起眉毛，显然没想到他会这么问， “唔，这么说吧，我 _可以_ 让他们不疼，但前提是我得先让他们爱上我。”他皱了皱鼻子，“我猜这大概是在吸血鬼仍然被追杀的时代，确保供血者不会背叛我们而进化出的本能，但那整套诱猎理论实在是太麻烦了。人造血拯救了我们所有人。”

 

“爱上你。”卡卡西重复，他多少知道吸血鬼的捕猎依靠操纵猎物的情感，但他从不知道他们需要如此 _深入_ 的情感，“所以仅仅是吸引还不够？”

 

“吸引。”卡卡西能感觉到鸣人在舌尖品味这个词。突然他笑了，远方的城镇中突然爆发出欢呼声，三簇白色的烟火笔直地升上天空，一瞬间照的天边都亮了起来，鸣人明晃晃的牙齿让他看起来像只猛兽，“你是这么叫这个的吗？”

 

卡卡西暗自咬住了嘴唇，别过头去，不再看他。但他依然能够无比强烈地感到鸣人的存在，即使他身边冰冷而寂静。鸣人没有在呼吸，卡卡西意识到此时的鸣人可能比他之前看到的任何一个时刻都接近自我。

 

“没关系的，”在烟花暗淡时，鸣人悄声说，“你不需要在我面前隐藏自己。”

 

“我觉得你已经知道得太多了。”卡卡西回答，“这不寻常，因为通常这里是我的领域。”

 

“是吗？”鸣人歪着脑袋，将手上的半颗石榴抛向空中，又用手接住，一簇烟花同时蹿向了空中，红色的火光炸向四周，“这里非常漂亮。”在他说出这句话时他们四周的场景似乎改变了，水雾如同有生命般从山林间下坠，逐渐笼罩灯火通明的城镇，人烟和乐声都在迷雾中变得模糊不清。烟火的最后一丝亮光从天空中消散时，卡卡西能够闻到古老的林间残留的魔力：现代的森林早已不似古代那般拥有智慧，但古树残存的记忆还在树叶和枝干间如幽灵般游荡，窥探着生者的记忆和梦境。

 

“但并不总是如此。”卡卡西压低音量，不愿让幽灵听见他的秘密，“更多的时候你会梦见能喷出一乐拉面的喷泉。”那个，以及束缚着红色妖狐的牢笼和没有尽头的下水道，但卡卡西直觉地明白鸣人不愿意让他看到那些。他本不应该在这里，可是既然卡卡西对这个事实本身别无选择，那么他至少能给鸣人留下一点隐私的错觉。

 

鸣人被他逗乐了，他咧开嘴，露出尖锐的利齿，“那听起来像我。”他说，一点都不为自己感到羞耻，卡卡西羡慕他的自信，“真奇怪，”他把玩起手上的石榴，自言自语道，“你这么一说，我才想起我不太记得清自己梦见过什么。”

 

“大多数人都是如此。”卡卡西说，“梦境不受理性的管制，充满了冲动和不确定性，有的时候它们能变得十分危险。”

 

“而你自然是这方面的专家。”鸣人冲他笑了，语气几乎嘲讽。卡卡西羞愧地低下头，将目光落在鸣人脚边。枯木的底部与几块圆滑的石头相连，上面布满了苔藓。卡卡西的视力能在夜色中清楚地辨认出那些潮湿的石块，期望能从它们嘴里撬出腐败的秘密。

 

“你的梦很美。”卡卡西最终坦白，梦境本应该是他的领域，但他的声音和心都不受控制。他又在回味鸣人说出那个词时的语气， _爱_ ，多么脆弱又有毁灭性的字眼，光是轻轻一声就能让卡卡西面颊发热，心跳不知何处安放。

 

鸣人笑了，他的笑声驱散了迷雾，森林的幽灵再次陷入长眠，而城镇的乐声也逐渐微弱。星星在他们的头顶闪烁，在远方的群山的阴影里，卡卡西看到一抹昭示着黎明的银白色。一只紫色的蝴蝶从淡色的天边朝他们飞来，降落在卡卡西的指尖，如同一片羽毛、一朵无名的野花。卡卡西眨了眨眼，还没来得及合拢手掌，它便消失了。

 

卡卡西盯着自己的手掌，鸣人凑到他身边，从他还没吃的半个石榴果中完完整整地掰出六颗果实，一颗一颗地放到他的掌心。果实饱满、剔透，天边的晨光为它们折射出诱人的红光。

 

“那就留下。”鸣人说。

 

Act II. Scene II.

 

“你没有在愈合，”卡卡西用苦无撕开鸣人的衣袖，雪怪留下的抓痕在他的手臂上留下了冻伤，让他的皮肤发黑冒烟，一部分衣料被黏在了血块里。卡卡西狠下心把衣服撕下，听着鸣人发出嘶声，“为什么你没有在愈合？”

 

“银手里剑。”他们猫着身子躲在一节枯木后面，让夜色为他们提供掩护。鸣人侧躺着，脑袋枕在枯木上。他的伤口仍未愈合，在此时此刻进入森林并不明智。但是当雪乃袭击了鸣人之后，卡卡西几乎没有思考的时间。他们已经得到了需要的情报，但安全的撤离却成了挑战。放倒雪怪并将她藏起来并不太难，但是鸣人身上的血腥味会给他们吸引不必要的注意力。他带着鸣人躲避雪怪同党的追击，一路逃到了离城镇不远处的山崖上。

 

卡卡西的手开始在鸣人的腰和背上摸索，他的身体前侧没有血迹，因此手里剑应该是他们在逃离时击中了鸣人。银会麻痹吸血鬼的感官，让他们的身体疼痛地灼烧，却感觉不到刺入的伤口，这也是为什么银质的武器对他们来说尤为危险。古时的吸血鬼猎人会将一根银针毫无声息地插入吸血鬼体内，污染他们体内的血，而吸血鬼只能绝望地等待自己的死亡。

 

他在鸣人的右侧肩胛骨找到了伤口。他将手放在手里剑的把手上，在黑暗中对上了鸣人的眼睛。蓝色的光影在鸣人的眼中闪烁，他首肯地点了点头。当卡卡西把武器从他的血肉中抽出时，烟花的声音掩盖了血肉分离的声响和鸣人的嘶声。

 

“你失了很多血。”卡卡西用手指评估着鸣人的伤口，他的背部湿滑，显然已经被血液浸透。是夜色和战斗的肾上腺素让卡卡西忽视了鸣人的伤势。他用手臂托起鸣人，让他的身体更好地被枯木支撑，小心地避开他的伤口。他上臂上的伤口不再因为冷冻而冒烟，但依然没有开始愈合，银应该已经进入了他的血液，他需要新鲜的血补充能量。卡卡西伸手去摸自己腿上的补给袋，却什么也没摸到。他低头，看到腿上的绑绳有被苦无切断的痕迹。大概是在刚才的战斗中的又一牺牲品。

 

卡卡西暗自咒骂，这是最低级的新手错误。鸣人望向了他的腿，他咬紧嘴唇，脸色苍白，显然也意识到了问题所在。因为卧底的身份，鸣人身上没有带任何补给，这也是为什么卡卡西必须支援他。佐井、小樱、天藏和佐助都有自己的任务，他们在明天于回村路上的集合点处才会碰头。又一簇烟花在他们头顶上炸开来，鸣人没有受伤的手握了握他的手腕。

 

“没事，”鸣人虚弱的说，“有那狐狸在我死不了，让我睡一夜就好了。”

 

卡卡西几乎没有思考，他扯下面罩，无视了鸣人惊讶的眼神，将自己裸露的侧颈凑到鸣人面前。有那么一会儿卡卡西就半俯在鸣人身上，血腥味几乎盖住了卡卡西的所有感官，但他能感觉到鸣人的鼻息吹在了他的脸上——为什么他到了这个时候依然还想着要呼吸？

 

“呃，”鸣人最终开口，“你知道其实用手腕也是可以的，对吧？”卡卡西侧着眼睛看了他一眼，而鸣人像是只受惊的兔子一样瞪大了眼睛，如果不是他的身体依然虚弱的话，卡卡西确信他会原地蹦起来。

 

“快点，”卡卡西催促他，“你流的血能把半个林子里的狼都招来。”

 

这一点似乎劝服了鸣人，但他脸上依然带着怀疑的表情，“会疼哦，”他凑近了卡卡西的脖子，但动作犹豫不决，“你看到刚才雪乃小姐是什么反应了。”

 

卡卡西没有说话，也没有动作，他迎着鸣人的视线直到对方屈服。鸣人的头发柔软地贴在他的脸颊上，他的耳尖冰冷，嘴唇也冰冷，但卡卡西却感觉被他触碰的地方都开始灼烧起来。鸣人的尖牙温柔地贴在了他的皮肤上，摩挲地寻找他的脉搏，卡卡西不禁打了个冷战，手掌环住了他的肩膀。拥抱他、鼓励他，或者推开他，除此之外卡卡西还能做什么呢？

 

 _拥有他。_ 他的梦境执拗地说，但卡卡西一向很擅长无视那个声音。

 

鸣人的利齿穿透他的皮肤时，卡卡西没有感到疼痛。他闭上了眼睛，在黑暗中他看到了那只紫色的蝴蝶，闪光的鳞粉从它的翅膀上落下。鸣人的牙齿松开他的伤口，几乎像情人的亲吻，灼烧感从他的脖子蔓延，如蜘蛛网一般包裹他的全身。卡卡西膝盖发软，差点跌到鸣人身上。当鸣人的舌头贴上他的伤口时，他无法用语言形容自己的感受。他能感觉到鸣人在将什么东西抽离他的体内，但同时也在为他注入某种崭新的东西，如同婴儿在疼痛中新生，而那疼痛也因此变得荒谬得神圣。那蝴蝶从卡卡西的喉咙里飞了出来，堵住了他所有的话语，让他感到迷茫而干渴。

 

“噢。”他听见鸣人的声音，但那也有可能是他自己的。因为卡卡西此时跟那声音的主人一样感到惊异。他自己的喉头尝起来像血，像是蝴蝶翅膀上的鳞粉在他的喉咙里留下了伤痕。

 

烟花声将卡卡西惊醒，他才意识到自己正躺在鸣人怀里，鸣人的肩膀支撑着他的脑袋，舌头轻轻地舔舐他颈侧的伤口，他能感觉到那里的伤痕正在吸血鬼的魔力中愈合。鸣人的怀抱冰冷，卡卡西伸出手摩挲他的背部，满意地感觉到他的伤痕已经消失。

 

“你还好吗？”鸣人悄声问他，仿佛几分钟前依然身负重伤的人不是他似的。他冰冷的指尖按在卡卡西的脖子上，表情十分担忧，“我好久没做过这个了，我不确定——”

 

卡卡西摇了摇头，把自己从鸣人身上撑起来。在站起来的瞬间他感到了失血的眩晕，但他很快就恢复了过来。他的指尖在发颤，但卡卡西明白那不是因为低血糖。他握紧拳头，避开鸣人的视线，假装去查看他的上臂上粉色的伤疤。

 

“你能站起来吗？”卡卡西说着向鸣人伸出手，鸣人借着他的力气站了起来，烟花照亮了他裸露的上臂，他的浴衣也因为卡卡西刚才的摩挲而变得松散。卡卡西转身，将目光投向黑暗的森林。

 

“走吧，我们还要赶路。”

 

 

 

Act I. Scene III.

 

卡卡西想起自己在哪里见过那只蝴蝶了。第十三训练场连着一处山丘，在山的背阴处藏着一个小瀑布和一池湖水，在夏季时整个湖面都被树林映成透明的蓝绿色。卡卡西曾经带着七班在那里练习应对水遁的方法，但修炼在某个时刻变成了打水仗。为了方便行动，鸣人脱掉了上衣，扑到水中跟变了身的佐助扭打在一起，期间不小心溅湿了小樱的衣服，于是他们两个不得不一起面对女巫的怒火。卡卡西躺在一旁的树干上看书，任凭他的三个学生如下忍一样在湖水里玩闹。

 

鸣人在战局里落了下风，因为他必须避开阳光直接照射的地方，利用湖面上树冠的阴影移动。少量的阳光无法直接破坏吸血鬼的身体，像鸣人这样经过忍者训练的吸血鬼，纵使会被日光削弱，但只要大量补充血液，多半不会致死，但这并不意味着他会愿意主动让自己陷入那番境地。就如同动物对天敌有天生的警觉一般，吸血鬼对阳光的抵触也是写在基因里的。

 

但此时鸣人似乎无心在乎阳光，他从水中窜出，身体光辉地闪烁着湿润的水光。他的头发潮湿，水珠顺着他的发丝滴落，让他的样子看起来比平时更加温顺，不像是暗夜的生物，更像是林木间的精灵，一位树精或者宁芙，知晓自然所有的秘密。他的发尾贴着后颈往下滴水，而卡卡西藏在阴影中窥探他，那滴水珠顺着他肩胛骨中央的沟壑下滑，顺着他后腰的肌肉改道——在那里，阳光如同花瓣般落在他的侧腰上，仿佛太阳也忍不住越过树枝的间隙去亲吻他。当鸣人在水中移动，快活地扬起脖子甩掉脸上的水珠，光点从他的身上消失，但卡卡西能看到他侧腰上发红的印记，像是一对蝴蝶的翅膀。

 

“你不需要藏起来。”鸣人背对着他，伸了个懒腰，向卡卡西展示他健壮的上半身，当他踮起脚时，卡卡西的视线不自觉地移向他的尾椎骨，他瞪着池水模糊的反光，意识到鸣人浑身赤裸。森林里十分安静，卡卡西能听到远方布谷鸟的啼鸣。佐助和小樱不知踪影，又或者他们一开始就不在这里？卡卡西屏住呼吸，让瀑布的水声掩盖自己的心跳，“我知道你在这里。上一次你也在，对吗？”鸣人放下手臂，双手插腰，卡卡西猜测他在微笑，“谢谢你。在那个下水道里我总是感觉孤零零的，有人陪着的感觉还挺新奇的。”

 

在梦境中，他能拥有许多面孔。当人们对自己的思绪失去控制时，卡卡西便趁虚而入。人们说当魔鬼敲门时不会露出山羊角和三角叉，而以人最深的渴念现身，听取人们的秘密，盗走他们的灵魂。卡卡西跟他的祖先们已经有很大差别，但古老的记忆依然在谣言和血液中流传。有时卡卡西也会做梦，梦见他来自天上的花园，园中有芬芳的花朵和永不枯竭的果树。他拥有翅膀，翅膀上的羽毛洁白而柔软，当他振翅时所有的噩梦都被驱散。但醒来时他明白那不过是一段回声，无论幻梦多么真实，终究只是幻梦，如同古树的幽灵，只能在万物入眠时在梦境中游荡。卡卡西比任何人都要明白：在梦境中得到的一切，最终只能停留在梦境中。所有关于夺取灵魂的故事，都不过是不愿醒来的人为自己编造的谎言罢了。

 

但此刻卡卡西明白为什么人们不愿醒来，在梦境中一切都是那么轻而易举，只要掌握了窍门，似乎没有什么不能实现的事情。他看着鸣人转身，水珠在他的皮肤上晶莹地闪烁，湖水温柔地拥抱他的腹股沟。他的蓝眼睛穿透阳光，精准地落到卡卡西藏身的树杈之间。又一簇阳光逃过了树叶的捕捉落到了他的右肩上，为他的皮肤纹了上百只飞舞的蝴蝶。而在那个瞬间——在梦境的森林里，幻梦的阳光刺痛他的双眼——卡卡西明白自己无法逃脱。梦境的主宰却无法逃脱梦境的制裁，听上去像是来自三流占卜师的糟糕预言。但卡卡西不是会逃离真相的人，他知道自己为什么在这里，也知道自己应该做什么。

 

“等等。”鸣人叫住了他，他在水中踱步，慢慢地靠近树冠阴影的边缘，走向湖泊中央。要靠近卡卡西，他必须从阴影中出来，越过阳光直射的水面，来到另一边的灌丛。卡卡西完全可以趁这个时间逃走，但他定住了，仿佛鸣人的声音里有什么魔咒。他发现自己又在看他，看着他的睫毛扇动，皮肤上被斑驳的阳光灼出的红痕。当鸣人抬腿移动时金色的毛发袒露出来，水波堪堪遮住他的私处。

 

“你总是在看我，”鸣人在湖面阴影与阳光的交界处停了下来，他的语气并非控诉，而是好奇，“能不能让我看看你呢？”

 

“耽于自己的欲望非常危险，”卡卡西让自己的声音回荡在树林间，想让鸣人认为他已经走远，但他和鸣人都明白他没有离开，“在梦中看到的东西也并不等同于真实，人们总是倾向于遗忘这一点。”

 

鸣人歪着头，眯起眼睛，脸上出现了深思熟虑的表情，远比他平时表现出来得更加成熟，“你为什么害怕让我看见？”他一针见血地问，而卡卡西咬住嘴唇，聆听风声刮过树叶的沙沙声。凉风轻柔地拂过卡卡西的身体，像是在劝慰他，又像是在挑战他。鸣人梦境中的风总是拥有不一样的活力，或许因为鸣人风属性的查克拉的缘故，他信任着风给他的力量，于是他梦里的风也会回应他。

 

风，或是梦境，或是卡卡西愚蠢的心，其中某一样必然出卖了他，因为鸣人的脸上掠过了惊悟，“我听过一种说法，”他说，“梦魔会以人们最渴望的人的姿态出现在他们的梦里。”他歪了歪头，“你是害怕这个吗？”

 

他在水中移动起来，迈步从阴影跨入光明，卡卡西想要呵斥他、阻止他，可是他僵在原地，看着鸣人让阳光灼伤他的身体，首先是手腕、手臂、肩膀、接着是整个胸膛，他的皮肤发红，愈合的速度赶不上灼伤的速度时，血红的疤痕像是烟头烫出的斑点一般裸露出来，没过一会儿他周围的水面也开始冒烟，卡卡西知道他埋在水中的身体也在灼烧。

 

“停下，”卡卡西终于反应了过来，他在树上撑起身体，“你在干什么，回去！”

 

鸣人笑了，仿佛阳光丝毫不会让他痛苦地燃烧，他在阳光最为耀眼的湖面停下，卡卡西已经分不清他身上的痕迹是伤疤、光斑还是湖水在他身上的倒映。他看起来像是天国的花园。他冲卡卡西伸出手，他的手掌在太阳下枯萎又愈合。

 

卡卡西别无选择。

 

“噢。”鸣人睁大了眼睛，站在他面前，卡卡西能看见他的瞳孔因为惊讶缩小。接着他笑了，卡卡西渴望他的笑容，但此刻他却感到鸣人的欣喜如同荆棘的皇冠一般刺痛他的头颅。

 

“你看到了什么？”卡卡西问。

 

“你，”鸣人惊异地盯着他——他身后的什么东西，“有翅膀。”

 

卡卡西下意识地回头，但在那之前他已经听到了羽翼扇动的声音。他的翅膀像是生来如此般贴合他的神经，他能够轻而易举地控制它们，就像控制自己的手指和大腿。它们正安分地栖息在他的背上，但卡卡西知道——记得当完全展开时它们有两米长。有些时刻，当卡卡西从飞翔的梦中醒来，他必须花几分钟学会如何用两条腿走路，他的翅膀强壮而有力，能够为他的身体提供大部分的平衡，而失去它们就像是普通人失去了一条腿。他拥有白色的、干净整洁的羽毛，卡卡西展开自己的右翼，让修长的飞行羽在鸣人脑袋上展开，为他提供遮蔽。他翅膀的阴影亲密地落在鸣人的皮肤上，让卡卡西的手指渴望地震颤。鸣人好奇地看着他——他的翅膀，而卡卡西感到自己耳根发热。鸣人离他这么近，他们的胸膛几乎相触，而在这个位置他能够看到卡卡西羽翼内侧，当阳光落在上面时他的内侧羽毛会闪烁出银灰色。

 

“它们真漂亮。”鸣人说着伸出手，触摸卡卡西展开的羽翼，顺着他的羽尖一路抚摸到敏感的肩羽。当他的手指落在卡卡西的翅膀与背部连接处时，他的两对翅膀都忍不住拍打起来。卡卡西意识到自己的左翼也已经冲鸣人张开，骄傲地展示着自己。鸣人用大拇指轻轻挤压他肩胛骨处的腺体，让羽油顺着他的抚摸流出。卡卡西不知道他为何能如此天才地无师自通，战栗蹿上他的脊椎，当鸣人的另一只手也开始抚摸他的翅膀时，卡卡西差点咬掉自己的舌头。在脆弱中他允许自己触碰他，卡卡西用手臂环住他的腰时鸣人轻声叹息。他带油的手指梳过卡卡西的内羽。卡卡西用翅膀和双臂拥抱他，他的双手在鸣人的胯骨上流连。鸣人的吐息落在他的下巴上，他轻轻吻了吻卡卡西的下巴。卡卡西这才意识到自己没有戴面罩——实际上，他正如鸣人一样，如初生那天般赤裸。

 

“或许你才是我们中的那个梦魔，”卡卡西的鼻尖扫过鸣人的发端，他闭上眼睛吸气。鸣人闻起来像是丛林和苔藓，“连我都快忘记自己是什么样子了，你却能看见我。这怎么可能？”

 

鸣人将脑袋靠在他的锁骨上，他们的身体完美地贴合，没有一丝缝隙，像是两块拼图、一对肋骨。鸣人的身体比湖水还冰冷，如同通向天国冰冷的黄金阶梯。

 

“忍者要会去找真相下面的真相，卡卡西老师。”鸣人快活地说。

 

Act II. Scene III.

 

“那，”天藏打了个酒嗝，电光像一簇小烟花似的蹿上他的头顶，让他发间的每一根头发都因为静电滑稽地竖了起来，“可悲极了，卡卡西前辈。”而卡卡西顺手抄起手边的一双一次性筷子，看也没看就往他的脑袋上投去。

 

天藏显然还没有把自己的脑功能喝掉，不过鉴于卡卡西只给他倒了半杯啤酒，或许这并不是什么成就。可怜的弗兰克斯坦根本无法喝酒，他们的器官活性远比其他生物慢得多，缓慢的新陈代谢能让他们在某些任务中赢得优势，但是排出酒精却不是其中一项。

 

这也是为什么卡卡西喜欢找天藏来居酒屋，不到一杯啤酒过后，天藏就永远不会记得他们之间的对话。

 

从灾难的雪怪任务回村之后，卡卡西希望他能够装作一切如常。但他明白自己已经为鸣人留下太多线索，当他从卡卡西的脖子上进食时，鸣人会意识到卡卡西并没有感到疼痛吗？他的血尝起来与人造血有什么不一样吗？鸣人喜欢他的血吗？这些问题连同卡卡西不想考虑的其他一切混杂在一起，让他无法直视鸣人的眼睛，甚至无法忍受与他待在一个空间。幸运的是他们回村那天刚好是月圆之夜，按照七班以往的习惯，鸣人会陪佐助去死亡森林里狩猎，而卡卡西则能趁机把天藏当做自己的垃圾桶。

 

“我不知道问题在哪里，”天藏的舌头搅在一起，卡卡西必须专心才能分辨他的意思，“你——”他用筷子摇摇晃晃地指了指卡卡西的鼻子，居酒屋老板从柜台后面警告地看了卡卡西一眼，显然对他灌醉自己后辈的行为不太满意，“爱他，而他也爱你——”

 

“他做了个梦。天藏，对他来说那不是真的。”

 

天藏像个三岁孩子那样在唇间吹气，让自己的嘴唇上下震动，卡卡西侧了侧身子防止他把口水喷到自己身上，“有区别吗！”他突然提高音量质问卡卡西，仿佛卡卡西冒犯了他的妈妈和他的猫，“难道你认为鸣人是个——是个——胃——味——喂？”

 

“伪君子？”

 

“那个！”

 

卡卡西叹了口气，拉下面罩飞快地喝完自己杯子里剩下的清酒，“当然不。但是他是我的学生，更别说他比我小一个世纪。”

 

“年龄差根本不是理由，一个世纪就像是，什么？三个月之前吧？”

 

“你知道你的话完全没有逻辑，对吧？”

 

天藏又震了震嘴唇。

 

“我是个正直的忍者，天藏，”卡卡西叹了口气，瞪着自己的空酒杯，“我活了三个世纪，我承认我杀了不少人，夺走过无数的‘灵魂’，”他嘲讽地在脑子里为“灵魂”而自己加上了双引号，“但是我从来没有做过对不起村子的事情，我不欺凌弱者，我不滥用强权。”他坐直身体，仿佛这样能支撑自己的结论似的，“总而言之，我是个好人。对吧？”

 

天藏斜着眼看他，“前辈，”他啧了一声，“你喝多了。”

 

卡卡西白眼已经翻了上去，才意识到这样或许不太符合自己的人格。或许他确实喝多了。

 

“我爱上了自己的学生。”他垂下脑袋，有些歇斯底里地重复这个显而易见的事实，“我让他摸了我的翅膀——我自己都摸不到我的翅膀。”

 

“日，”天藏发出了干呕的声音，卡卡西侧头去看他，发现他正痛苦地闭上双眼，手掌捂住耳朵，“太多信息，前辈。”

 

噢，对。跨物种求偶行为是暗部入门的必修课。

 

 

与天藏的对话没有帮上什么忙，并不是说卡卡西指望他能帮忙。灌醉天藏是他的日常消遣，而卡卡西只是在席间趁机把他当做自己的心理医师而已。卡卡西是个有经验的忍者，他知道如何有效调节自己的心理状态。

 

在居酒屋老板谴责的目光下把天藏送回公寓之后，卡卡西的酒已经醒了大半。他和天藏住得很近，可是此时他却不愿回到自己狭小的公寓。木叶被月光笼罩在一层薄雾之中，让平凡的街景变得神秘而动人。卡卡西爬上公寓的屋顶，开始漫无目的地在屋檐间逡巡，让月光的魔力注入他的身体。他的感官和知觉随着月色发散，而在某个时刻他又想起鸣人在烟花下闪现的面孔，他的尖牙刺入卡卡西的皮肤，他的手指在卡卡西的羽翼间穿梭。在回村的路上，有某些时刻，当卡卡西对上鸣人的眼神时，他几乎以为自己看到了梦中的景象。鸣人脸上的欢愉与爱慕，他洞悉一切的眼神。

 

在他反应过来之前，他的身体已经明白他在寻找什么。他冲着第十三训练场的方向奔跑，掠过木叶的木质围栏，女巫的冷饮铺，火影岩和慰灵碑，来到那个在背阴处藏着瀑布和湖水的山丘。夜晚的生物在月光下躁动，宁芙和树精藏在树木之中，变形者的呼嚎从死亡森林的方向传来。但卡卡西无视了一切干扰，跑向他记忆中——梦境中的湖水与瀑布。风在他耳边呼啸，在某些瞬间他听到了翅膀拍打的声音，或许是因为醉意，也或许是因为夜色，他的身体似乎变得更轻、更为敏捷，仿佛天生缺失的肢干重新栖息在他的背部。

 

他顺着山丘往上，丛林沉默地为他让开道路。他首先听见了瀑布的流水声，接着看见满月的倒影在湖中摇曳。但让卡卡西在虔诚中屏住呼吸是鸣人从水中起身的样子，月光与水珠为他的金发加冕，夜晚的魔力亲吻他的眼睛和利齿。鸣人的眼睛落在他身上，卡卡西向他走去，踏入冰冷的湖水，打碎月的倒影，亲吻鸣人的嘴唇。森林和月色都过于梦幻，但鸣人的唇间却真实地湿冷。

 

“你在做梦吗？”卡卡西在他的唇间询问。

 

“我不知道，”鸣人回答，接着他笑了，手指滑过水面，触碰卡卡西浸湿的羽尖，“我不在乎。”

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇很鬼长且没什么用的后记：
> 
> 我的剧情一向非常直（gou）白（xue），但这篇可以说是我目前的个人最爱。尤为喜欢的一个设计是用了梦境/现实交替的写法。现实是按照时间顺序发展的，但梦境却可以颠三倒四。如果我有幸让您再读一遍这篇文的话，希望这个知识能给您不一样的阅读体验。  
> 整篇的初衷果然还是“仲夏夜之梦”，字面意义上的，想要写出夏天和梦境，幻梦的触感和适合坠入爱河的可爱夏季。  
> 既然是仲夏夜之梦，我当然不会放过使用莎剧和希腊神话典故的机会。是文学阿宅爱耍的小聪明。  
> 在梦里反复出现的紫色小花/蝴蝶显而易见的就是“枉费之爱”，老师知道自己爱上了鸣人，在某种程度上也知道鸣人爱他，但是他不认为这份爱是“真实”的，而是在梦境的影响下产生的魔咒，所以一直没有付诸行动。蝴蝶的点子是纯粹灵光一闪，但意外地很适合来表现老师的挣扎。  
> “枉费之爱”的英文是love-in-idleness，idleness也有懒惰/安于现状的意思，我觉得这很符合老师的气质（笑）。在《仲夏夜之梦》里仙后因为中了枉费之爱的魔药而爱上了一头驴——一份本应不可能的、无法付诸实践的爱。对于老师来说对鸣人的爱也是荒谬的，但他无法控制自己的情感。  
> 第二幕里的六颗石榴籽，又是一个老套的引用——但是我爱冥王和春神的故事！吃了地府的石榴就必须留在地府，这个隐喻在文中也很明显了。梦境的鸣人向老师表达了“我不介意你留在我的梦里”，对梦魔来说可以说是求婚级别的绝顶浪漫超直球告白了。但是梦和现实的鸣人不完全一致，并且（老师认为）鸣人不清楚自己举动的含义（我这辈子就没见过你这么磨叽的梦魔——）  
> 前面的梦境大概是文艺复兴/希腊风的，第三幕里用的意向和情景就有点过于基督教了（无名的命运作怪，写前两段的时候我在听门德尔松，到了第三幕播放列表就开始给我放巴赫了）。说实话我不是很喜欢用圣经式的比喻，总感觉太过拘谨禁欲，但却意外地合适这一幕。三场梦境没有特定的时间顺序，但是如果让我排序的话，这场梦的时间应该放在前两场梦之前。也就是说，梦鸣人早就已经向卡卡西揭示了自己的内心，然而卡卡西，作为一个资深梦魔，认为梦里的事情不能跟现实等同，但他依然不断地被鸣人的梦境吸引，逐渐地向自己的渴望屈服。用天堂和“圣洁”的隐喻在这里意外的合适，在开始的时刻卡卡西的形象十分接近天使，而他陷得越深，模样就越接近他“现在”的、也就是恶魔的样子。  
> 也可以理解为，所有人都只能看见卡卡西梦魔的模样，只有鸣人能看见他的“本质”是位天使。  
> 我爱文字迷宫。博尔赫斯是我的精神导师。（博尔赫斯：你滚。）  
> 梦鸣人大概是一个接近全知全能的设定，因为鸣人的直觉是十分强大的。但他也是不连贯的，因为他通常不记得自己梦见过什么。  
> 各种超自然生物的设定也搞得很开心，梦魔和吸血鬼的设定都为了配合这篇文做了一些修改——反正谁也说不清他们到底是什么样子。  
> 以及没错，在我的设定里猥亵天使/恶魔的翅膀就跟猥亵性器官没有区别。  
> 逻辑问题比如魔力和查克拉是什么关系，旗木茂朔是什么物种，吸血鬼鸣人如何成为人柱力，以及他们到底能活多少岁这种细节就不要管了——（捂耳）  
> 最后一个部分说实话有点故意弄混现实和梦境的意味，是真是假，以及，“真假”到底有没有意义，就留给您来判断啦。


End file.
